The Watch!
This marks the first episode of the Daniel 10 Alien Army series. Summary An average 15 year old uncovers a secret device at a science fair. Plot We take place at a high school in the gymnasium a science fair is undergoing. A tennager is next he has blond messy hair and a black shirt over that he's wearing a purple jacket with a black 10 and white stripes. With brown cackies and blue/yellow green sneakers. Announcer: Next up Daniel Deoxyribo! Daniel pulls a mysterious shape covered by a cloth. He throws the cloth off revealing a robot it begins moving around. Daniel is controlling it with a remote control he commands it to extend its right arm to pick up a dodgeball. The crowd: YEAH! (claps) Daniel takes a bow and controls the robot off stage. Announcer: Now the judges decide the winner is! (He is given a paper with golden seals.) Daniel Deoxyribo! Daniel: ALRIGHT!!! (He runs up to the stage receiving a golden medal saying Science Fair.) End Scene Daniel runs off the stage seeing his parents. Dad: Good job Daniel! Mom: Yeah you did it come on we're celebrating! Daniel: Kay but I need to go to the....(whispering) bathroom! His family sighs. After Daniel runs out of the bathroom at the corner of his eye a figure goes by. Daniel stops himself with his sneakers causing friction to kick up. Daniel: Oww hot hot! (He sneaks back to the door where he saw the figure duck down in.) The Janitor's closet. (sighs) Of course they would go in there! He pushes the door open giving a creek. Daniel tip toes around when there is no sign of the figure he gives a sigh of relief. Daniel: I guess I was just hallucinating. I've been in the dark to long! (As he runs to the door he trips on something.) Owch! Why is everthing wanting to hurt me today! (He grabs the strange object but then suddenly the lights flash on.) Voice: Hey kid! Daniel twists his head toward the voice and he see's a rinkled older man with a custodian outfit and a broom that resembled a scythe and almost was completely bald except for grey hair on the back of his bald head. Daniel: Th-the cr-crazy cu-stodian! The CRAZY CUSTODIAN! (He runs off scared to death almost tripping after he escapes.) The custodian just sweeps with his scythe broom whistling like nothing happened. End Scene Daniel ducks behind a box seeing the device strapped onto his left arm. He gets a better look at the device it is a purple watch device with yellow DNA tubes and a dial with an hourglass symbol. Daniel activates the device causing the dial to pop up and a hologram appears on the dial the hologram is purple. He slams the dial down and a purple flash of light envelops Daniel. Two magnets emerge from the sides of his head, then his eyes merge into one and hands become shaped like magnets then his arms form into balls with one eye and an extra magnet. Then his legs turn into lightning with a flash of light. A screw pops up from his hair and his head becomes steel. and his body becomes robotic and the watch's symbol appears on his chest. When the transformation ends he is a robot with three steel heads, two magnets on the side of his head and a big green eye on each head. He has no arms and a lightning bolt for a leg and a screw on his top head the other two heads act as arms but the heads are hovering over the body with magnetism. In the middle is a robotic body and the symbol is on his chest. Two magnetic poles are on the end of his head. Alien, in squeaky robotic voice: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THE THE CRAIG AM I! (He runs in the bathroom and looks in the mirror.) I look like my robot except instead I am a living magnet robot! Hah! (He then hears a clang and his right head is seen stuck to the door handle.) Oh right magnetism! (He uses magnetic blasts to push his head off the door handle then he runs out.) Okay lets see what else he can do! (Then a bang is heard and a taller and bulkier robot looks down on the alien.) Okay another giant robot is everyone into robots today? Daniel rushes foward and fires a magnetic blast that pulls the robot towards Daniel. He quickly fires a series of magnetic waves expelling the robot back. Daniel: Hah! (He uses waves to throw him in the air and the robot begins to be wrecked by the magnetic waves. Then a lightning bolt flies out of one of his magnets shocking the robot.) Whoa electrokinesis and lightning bolt blasts! Intriguing! (He gains electricity from other electronic devices then sparks rush through the units of his magnets then the electricity builds up and he fires a series of powerful lightning blasts from all his magnets shocking the robot disintergrating the robot.) Impressive the units spark with electricity then they rush down through the metal and some how the negative and positive electrons meet then they push up and begin becoming lightning bolts I can fire. Whoa Magnetricity is awesome! That was actually a great play on words. (Then a purple flash of light envelops Daniel reverting him back to his human form.) Whoa rush! End Scene Daniel exits the building and his parents wave to him. Parents: What took you so long! Daniel shrugs. Then the next day. Daniel wakes up even ealier than usual and is outside in the warm spring air. Daniel activates the device again and Magnetricity's purple hologram appears then Daniel twists the dial seeing another purple hologram. Daniel smiles and slams it down the same flash envelops him. Then he turns on fire and gains a flaming tails and one of his bones to the tail and he becomes more dog like. He gains fur appears all around his body and his ears flop down. He appears with black flaming eyebrows and green eyes and a flame on the top of his flaming hair. He then has the symbol on his collar. Alien: Okay a flaming dog I have the perfect name Hot Dog! What to obvious whatever I think I know what he does! (Hot Dog spits a fireball in his backyard causing a fire.) Uh oh! Wait if I expel flames maybe I can absorb them! (Hot Dog sucks up the flames. Then runs outside of his backyard.) Okay lets try this again! (He spits out a huge flame then a robot appears.) Another one of you guys never thought I would see another! (Hot Dog charges foward surrounded by flames then he bashes it but it counters by spinning knocking Hot Dog back. Then as it charges a laser Hot Dog spits a fireball causing an explosion then Hot Dog spits a huge flame that melts the robot then he picks the bone of one of his tails sets it on fire and flings it at its head smashing it. He picks up the bone and reverts.) Daniel: Now stay down! I seriously need a manual for this watch! He runs off. End Scene On a spaceship inside it you see a giant black figure with a mushroom like alien next to him. Mushroom: Sir Yobite don't be upset! We have to gain more info on the DNA-(Mushroom alien gets slapped.) The robot pulls up a file of the watch with the wave of his hand then Danie;'s face appears next to the watch. Yobite: Daniel Deoxyribo....... Credits Characters Daniel Deoxyribo (First Appearance) Daniel's parents (First Appearance) Audience (First Appearance) Crazy Custodian (First Appearance) Announcer (First Appearance) Robot (First Appearance) Villains Yobite (cameo at the end, First Appearance) Mushroom Alien (cameo at the end, First Appearance) Evil Robots *Robot I *Robot II Aliens Magnetricity (First Appearance) Hot Dog (First Appearance) Magnetricity (Daniel 10- Alien Army).jpeg|Magnetricity Hot dog.jpg|Hot Dog Trivia *This is the first episode of Daniel 10 Alien Army *Daniel is shown to be a tech whiz and science geek *Daniel finds a mysterious watch that transforms him into aliens *A villain is looking for the watch